1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to expandable police batons. More specifically, the invention is an expandable baton having an integrated shatter-proof light and a pressurized spray canister for dispensing a chemical agent, such as mace.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of flashlights, clubs, extendable batons, and chemical irritants for use by security personnel, the police and military are well known. Previously, however, such devices were largely independent of each other. Prior attempts have been made to combine various elements into one device. These attempts have met with limited success. One reason for this, among others, is that it is unlawful or against public policy in many jurisdictions for police to use flashlights, per se, i.e., modified flashlights, as clubs. There are additional problems relating to the balance required of a baton that is difficult to achieve with respect to modified flashlights. Moreover, previous multi-faceted police batons have heretofore lacked certain safety features, such as arcuate striking surfaces (rather than surfaces having sharp angles that can cause unnecessary gashes in the skin), and means to prevent accidental discharge of any chemical irritants.
The related art discussed below is representative of developments in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,377, issued to Roberts on Feb. 4, 1992, describes a defense baton having a light and a replaceable spray canister. However, there is no short side handle and it does not operate with the versatility of a regular police baton. Roberts, thus, does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,140, issued to Starrett on Nov. 3, 1992, describes an expandable police baton. Starrett does not disclose a lamp or a chemical sprayer and therefore, it does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,436, issued to Clyde et al. on Sep. 13, 1994, describes a combination baton/light emitting device. The Clyde device does not have a spray canister or a telescoping extension. Clyde does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,285, issued to Wideman on Nov. 8, 1994, describes a baton and flashlight assembly. The baton is not telescoping and does not have a sprayer. Thus, Wideman does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,134, issued to Wolfram on Apr. 11, 1995, describes a gas ejecting handle attachment for flashlights. Wolfram does not have a swiveling top, or a push button safety mechanism to protect the officer from having the device used against him or her. Moreover, the Wolfram baton is not extendable. Finally, Wolfram is not designed with rounded striking surfaces at each of its three extremities. In fact, it is unlawful in many jurisdictions for flashlights, per se, to be used as clubbing batons. In addition, flashlights do not provide the proper balance required for a police baton. Therefore, Wolfram does not teach the present invention as claimed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a hand-held personal defense baton comprising an elongated, hollow, telescoping, horizontal main cylinder having an extendable first end and a second end comprising a rounded, shatter-proof light that is secondarily useable for jabbing maneuvers. Proximate the second end is a mushroom-shaped side handle that extends vertically from the main cylinder. The side handle houses a pressurized canister operated by a push button having dual safety features. The push button effectuates a chemical spray through an integral nozzle aimed in the same general direction as the light. The side handle also has a dome-shaped top that conceals the push button and canister, and that may be properly used in jabbing and other police baton-style maneuvers. In sum, each of the three extremities of the baton has a dual function that includes inflicting blows.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the invention to provide an expandable baton having a concealable pressurized spray canister that sprays a chemical irritant in the general direction of the short handle of the baton.
It is another object of the invention to provide an expandable personal defense baton having a shatter-proof light comprising an integral, curved jabbing surface without sharp angular edges, where the light illuminates in the general direction of the short handle of the baton.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an expandable baton having a side handle containing a pressurized canister utilizing a push button safety mechanism.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an expandable baton having a side handle containing a pressurized spray canister beneath a rounded, soft-lock, top, wherein the side handle may be alternately, safely and properly used as a jabbing surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.